The Secret Sister
by DrunkYouthProdigiesAssociation
Summary: What happens one morning when Hannah Abott awakes to find out that she is the twin sister of none other than Harry Potter. And how will Harry take it? Will he be okay. There lives will change forever.
1. Chapter 1

The Secret Sister

The Secret Sister

Chapter 1: Strange Occurrences

Disclaimer: This is J.K. Rowling's sandbox and I'm just building castles in it. Basically, don't own it, don't sue me.

A/N: This is actually my first fan fic and all reviews are welcome. If you flame me, I'll flame you, simple as that. Enjoy!

And on with the tale!

Hannah Abbot awoke one morning and stumbled drowsily into the bathroom. Putting toothpaste on her toothbrush she started to brush her teeth. Her normally strait maroon locks were frizzed and untidy, even for her. One strand fell into her face and she quickly tucked it behind her ear. It fell into her face again so she looked at it angrily, and then panicked; she looked at it more closely: it was black. She ran into her room and looked into a mirror, startled by what she saw. She had messy long black hair and sparkling hazel eyes. Even though she was seventeen, she screamed like a three year old.

"Mum," Hannah screamed.

"What is it Hun," her mother rushed into the room and stopped short when she saw her daughter. With tears in her eyes, she gave her daughter a hug and left the room. Completely and utterly befuddled by her mother's odd behavior, Hannah followed. She was led to the living room where all of the moving pictures on the mantle had her appearance changed from maroon hair and baby blue eyes to black messy hair and hazel eyes. She went to her father, who also had tears in his eyes; she asked him the same thing she had wanted to ask her mother.

"Dad what's going on," Hannah said curiously, tucking a stray lock of that new-found messy black hair behind her ear.

"Now Hannah today is your 17th birthday and we have something to tell you," her father, Robert Abbot said.

"Okay," Hannah said timidly.

"You were adopted and a glamour charm was put on you as a baby to protect you from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Her father said.

Hannah was starting to sweat, the only person that they would do that _had_ to be a Potter… "You are Harry Potter's twin sister," and that was all it took, her mind was racing.

How would she be okay with being a Potter? Would Harry accept her? Would he want to have a twin sister? What if she wasn't cut out to be the Boy-Who-Lived's sister? And how in Merlin's insanity was she going to tell him. She couldn't just walk up to him and go,

"Hi, I'm Hannah Abbot and I'm you're twin sister." No that would make her sound like an arse.

S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-

A boy with messy black hair sat on his bed, staring at the wall opposite him.

'Dumbledore was dead,' was the thought that kept circling through his head. There was a knock on his door and his head flew up and looked as a redhead came through his door.

"Come on Harry, we're going back to Headquarters," said his best friend Ron Weasley.

"I'm not going back to that bloody place," said Harry Potter, aka the Boy-Who-Lived.

Ron waved his wand and stuff from all around the room flew into Harry's open trunk.

"Yes you are now getting up," he said sternly.

"Fine, you'll probably knock me out if I don't go willingly," Harry grumbled.

"Too right I will," Ron said jokingly. Both boys walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to your relatives Harry," Ron asked.

"Yah, I guess," Harry responded quietly and walked into the living room where the Dursley family was seated watching the news.

"Now there's my favourite family," Harry said, sarcasm dripping off of his voice.

"Don't talk to me like that Boy," Uncle Vernon yelled, his face purpling.

"What are you going to do lock me in my cupboard," he said, knocking the cupboard's door. Ron looked angry.

"You're cupboard," Ron yelped. Harry paled.

"Ron forget it let's go," Harry said quickly.

"No Harry, what did you mean when you said that," Ron screamed.

"Nothing Ron let's…," Harry said.

"NO HARRY, WHAT DID YOU MEAN WHEN YOU SAID THAT," Ron all but screeched.

"They kept me in there until I was 11 and started Hogwarts," Harry whispered. The Dursleys cowered. Ron shouted some spell and the Dursleys were turned into a green snail, pink and purple hyena, and finally a pig that had blue polka dots.

"What's up with the colors," Harry asked while swallowing a laugh.

"What, I was inspired," Ron said. Harry laughed and they both linked arms and walked out the Dursleys front door leaving the filthy animals in the middle of the entry hall.

A/N: Well, that's the end of chapter 1. Yes, I know it's short but hey. Anyway, I will probably have the next chapter up in a few days. Please review, they are going to be read and appreciated. Thanks!

Hermione (just in case you didn't know my name is Hermione)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Telling The-Boy-Who-Lived

Chapter 2: Telling The-Boy-Who-Lived

A/N: Finally another chappie is here! Everyone enjoy. R&R!!

Disclaimer: This is JKR's puddle and I am just a bit of mud from a shoe floating in it.

Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley family were staying at Grimmauld Place as well as Moony, Tonks, Mad-Eye, and many other Order members. For some reason there was a knock at the door. Remus answered the door and at the door was a female version of James Potter holding a few suitcases looking extremely nervous. Remus hugged her tightly and she said "Hello Professor Lupin, how is your summer going."

"It's fine Sadie," Remus whispered lovingly.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Did he just call me Sadie?! Wait back it up.

"It's fine Sadie," Remus whispered lovingly. Okay maybe I have an identity crisis but what the bloody hell did he just call me Sadie for. He let me go and pulled me into another room with all of my suitcases.

"I guess your parents (cough, cough) have explained everything."

"Yah they have," I said rubbing my arm with my hand. They told me that I was Harry Potter's twin sister, that I was placed with them after their daughter died for my own protection, that I was placed under a glamour charm for my own protection, and much more.

"Why did you just call me Sadie," I asked completely ad utterly befuddled.

"Your father used to call your mother his Princess Lily. Sadie means princess and your middle name which is Susan means Lily Flower," he answered dazedly as if he were remembering something.

"Now we just have to go tell Harry," he said. I followed the man out to the stairs and he told me to wait here. I was just shocked by what I heard a few minutes later.

s-s-s-s-s—s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s—s

I was sitting on my bed thinking, I do that too much, when Remus came in and closed the door. He sat down on the bed next to me.

"Harry, you have a visitor downstairs," he said quietly, he sounded guilty about something.

"Who is it," I asked. Who would want to see me, well except every one of my admirers or haters?

"It's your twin sister," he said. I started to laugh in a way that would send chills down Voldemort's spine. Yes, I said Voldemort get over it people it's just a stupid name.

"I don't have a sister, rather than a twin Moony are you feeling okay," I said jokingly feeling his forehead, as if checking for a fever.

"Harry your sister is downstairs and is waiting for you to make an appearance.

That's it!!

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

"I HAVE A WHAT! MOONY WHY DIDN'T I KNOW BEFORE! RATHER THAN A TWIN! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! I HAVE A HIDDEN PROPHECY, A HIDDEN LIFE, A HIDDEN POWER, AND NOW A HIDDEN SISTER! WHAT ELSE IS HIDDEN REMUS! ARE MY PARENTS STILL ALIVE! I MEAN, GOD, I HAD TO LIVE WITH NO FAMILY AND HERE I HAD A SISTER, TWIN SISTER, IN HIDING!!" By the time he had finished his rant Remus had a tear making its way down his cheek.

"I'm really sorry Harry," Remus whispered.

"Where is she," Harry hissed angrily.

"Entrance Hall," he muttered. Harry ran downstairs to find his sister sitting on the stairs sobbing. His big brother instincts kicking in, he held her and muttered nonsensical things in her ear until she stopped crying. She stood up and pulled him up. She stuck out her hand…

"I'm Sadie Susan Potter," she said proudly.

"I'm Harry James Potter," he said and they shook hands. A tense silence filled the room. He hugged her suddenly and whispered something in her ear and she giggled. It was unknown to the person standing outside the window that she should be in there hugging her brother and sister too. As well as someone in Australia and London, they saw the image in their minds and had a tingly feeling from the top of their head to the tip of their toes. They were quints who knew!

A/N: That was chapter 2. Tracy and I are very sorry. We are trying to update regularly but that's not going so well. We have the meanest teachers and we will have another chapter after we get our workload pile down to just manageable. R&R!!

Tracy Ann and Hermione Ann


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Spending Time With Sadie

Chapter 3: Spending Time With Sadie

A/N: Hey, this is chapter three! Anyway I hope you guys enjoy. Hermione wrote this all by herself; Tracy wanted to see what Australia looked like so she went. She didn't want my description. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, and I will not like it if you sue me for something that I don't own.

After their encounter Harry and Sadie sat down in the kitchen talking.

"Let's start off with who we are and what we like to do," Harry said.

"Like a bio, scratch the appearance," Sadie said.

"Exactly," answered Harry.

"Okay, Hi my name is Sadie Susan Potter. I love to hang out with my friends. My favorite thing to do is to play Gobstones. My parents are your parents as you know. My friends like to call me Anna," said Sadie.

"Okay, well my name is Harry James Potter. I love to be alone. My favorite thing to do is sit in the rain or by the lake and just think. My friends call me Harry and we have the same parents who are Lily and James Potter," Harry said as if it were rehearsed.

"Who were you before," Harry asked.

"Oh you knew me," Sadie said swallowing a laugh.

"What house were you in," Harry questioned. They were playing 20 questions.

"Hufflepuff," Sadie replied.

"Were you Susan Bones," Harry asked.

"Oh hell no," Sadie replied laughing.

"Then, er, what did you look like," Harry asked.

"Damn it Harry, maroon hair and baby blue eyes," she said angrily.

"Were you, uh I don't know," Harry said.

"Give me one galleon and I'll tell you who I am," Sadie said.

"Ha, yah right you were Hannah Abott," said Harry.

"What, how did you figure it out," Sadie remarked confusedly.

"You were the only Hufflepuff known for betting and once you did that I knew who you were," said Harry who was absolutely bubbly.

"You got me," said Sadie disappointedly.

"Of course I got you, big brothers always 'get' their younger sisters," Harry replied jokingly. Sadie and Harry linked arms only to find a shocked Ron and Hermione behind them.

"Harry, why didn't you tell us that you had a twin sister," said Hermione, she was pissed.

"I didn't know Hermione I had just found out like a few minutes ago," said Harry, completely nervous that Hermione who was totally pissed and could knock you out with one punch was standing right in front of him.

"I don't want your excuses Harry," said Ron and Hermione together.

"I'm done, aren't you guys happy for me," said Harry desperately.

"Yah we are but now that you have your sister you don't need us anymore," and they both stalked away in step with each other. That was the first day that Harry cried. He cried for his parents, for Cedric, for Sirius, for Dumbledore, for his new sister who has just got thrown into the line of fire, for everyone of Voldemort's victims, and for himself.

For how he was feeling, for what he had to do, and for the word if he failed. He cried for the lost innocence of the world and for his lost innocence. He cried like he had never cried before. And that was right. Scratch when he was a baby, he had never cried before. This was his first. And when everyone else realized how strong he was, it would be too late to gain back his trust.

A/N: Hermione: I'm really sorry but that is all for now. Tracy isn't here to help me. Anyway, I will update soon. R&R. Thanks,

Hermione


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: It's Time to Board the Hogwarts Express

Chapter 4: It's Time to Board the Hogwarts Express

A/N: Hermione: Wotcher, this is finally Chappie 4! I'm so excited and I just can't hide it! Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't sue me!

"Blah" spoken out loud

_Blah spoken by Sadie or Harry through their minds_

'**Blah' thought**

Ron and Hermione have now formed hatred between Harry. They have turned against everybody except Lupin, who doesn't like Harry because he thinks it is Harry's fault that Sirius died. Sadie and Harry had formed a very good bond. They were now able to speak through their minds. Sadie was going to be resorted because DUMBledore convinced the hat to put Sadie Potter into Hufflepuff though the hat said that another house stood out for her and Harry both. Harry was also getting resorted much to his pleasure. He didn't want to be a Gryffindork as he took to calling Ron and Hermione. He hoped that Sadie would be in the same house that he was in. Anyway they had just boarded the train when Harry and Sadie had fallen asleep. Sadie had the scar on her left cheek. She was also getting nightmares of the same raids and tortures that Harry was. They shared dreams so whatever Harry dreamed Sadie dreamed. Harry didn't want her to see what he had to see but he couldn't stop it. When they were shaken awake by one Luna Lovegood to get off the train, they walked out holding hand and got their own carriage to themselves. They loved to spend time alone together, even if it was in silence. Both Sadie and Harry were nervous. Harry and Sadie tuned the sorting out.

_Wish you luck Sade, Harry said._

_Wish you luck to Har, said Sadie._

Soon all of the first years were done.

"We have two resortings, the Potter twins," DUMBledore said.

"Will the oldest Potter twin please step forward?" Harry went up to the hat and pulled it over his head. In a couple of seconds, the hat called out "_**SLYTHERIN!"**_

Harry smirked at DUMBledore and Snape and went to sit at the front of the Slytherin table while whispered protests followed him there. Next was Sadie.

She walked up to the Hat and put it up over her head. Soon it also shouted "_**SLYTHERIN!" **_Sadie smirked and did a little wave at DUMBledore who looked outraged and then she shot a look at Snape that sent him into shock.

She walked over and sat next to her brother and he put an arm around her shoulder. Both looked up at DUMBledore smiling and waiting for him to continue while everyone just stared at them in shock. DUMBledore finally sputtered out the rest of his speck and the food appeared. Sadie and Harry had fun meeting new people at the Slytherin table. Harry and Sadie felt more at home here than at any of their house tables or with their house members.

"So Potters how did you manage to get into the noble house of Slytherin," admonished Draco Malfoy from the other end of the table.  
"His cunning," Sadie said pointing at Harry.

"And her gambling," Harry continued pointing at Sadie.

"Was there anything else you wanted to know, Draco," they said together. There was laughter at that moment and even Draco gave a small smile. The food finally disappeared. Prof. Snape came up behind them and said "Harry, Sadie the Headmaster would like a word with you," and walked off to the dungeons with the rest of the Slytherins.

_Guess DUMBledore couldn't stand that his Golden Twins are in the evil house of Slytherin, said Harry, who was laughing._

_I can't wait to see the look on his face, said Sadie and both of them were laughing through their minds now. _

They got to DUMBledore's office. The password was Lemon Drop. Finally, they were sitting in the chairs DUMBledore had set up for them. He locked the door.

"I need you both to be in Gryffindor," said DUMBledore.

"Hell no," said Sadie and Harry together disbelieving.

"Then you will not go to this school," said DUMBledore.

"Fine then," said Sadie and Harry.

"We'll pack," said Sadie.

"Our bags," continued Harry.

"Tonight," they finished together. They both smiled at each other.

"No just go into Gryffindor or Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw but not Slytherin. It will bring down your image. All the dark wizards were in Slytherin," said DUMBledore.

"What about," Harry started.

"Peter Pettigrew," finished Sadie, she spat out the name with such disgust you would've thought that she had poison in her mouth. She felt like she did.

"Fine, go back to the Slytherin common room," said DUMBledore, waving them off. They left and went back down to the Slytherin common room.

_How you know where this place is, said Sadie._

_Remember my second year, asked Harry._

_Ooh now I remember, replied Sadie._

_Good or I would've had to wake you up tomorrow if you didn't, said Harry jokingly. _

_NOOOOO, said Sadie._

_AAAA-FLASHBACK-AAAA_

_It was earlier that morning and Sadie wouldn't wake up. She was going to be late if she didn't wake up soon. Her brother told her that he wouldn't let his baby sister be late. 10 SECONDS LATER Sadie was screaming at the top of her lungs after Harry muttered Auguamenti and she was soaking wet._

_AAAA-FLASHBACK-AAAA_

They had just reached the Slytherin common room. They went in and it was deathly quiet. Then Harry started to talk.  
"We have to start over. Let me introduce myself. My name is Harry James Potter and I tricked the hat into putting me into Gryffindor," said Harry proudly, as if it was a good thing.

"And my name is Sadie Susan Potter. I got into Slytherin by my gambling," Sadie said proudly, as if it was a good thing. Someone from the back goes,

"I am Blaise Zabini and I was supposed to be in Ravneclaw but I had to keep up the tradition," he said.

"If anyone wants to speak to the Potter Twins you know where to find us," the twins said in unison, then separated to their dorms.

The next morning, Dumbledore requested to speak to them before breakfast.

There was a man with messy black hair sitting there, he looked about 22. Harry had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"This is your brother, Brian Alexander," and with that Harry walked out of the room and slammed the door sending it splintering off of its hinges. He walked down the escalator and walked out of the door. The gargoyle exploded and the door went flying. Wherever Harry walked, something exploded, broke, or something or someone went flying. He went all the way down the back stairs and past the potions classroom. The door exploded and he went to the Slytherin common room. The dungeon wall exploded where the entrance to the Slytherin common room and he walked in. He had this force around him. Everything blew up and people were sent flying. He went down into the dormitory, then into his room. He shared with Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. He trashed everything. He burnt the beds and ripped all of the books and broke the trunks. Then he just sat there and sobbed. He didn't want to because he knew it was a sign of weakness but he just had to. It was another way to release his energy. Draco came in and saw him in the middle of his breakdown and rushed over to him and rubbed his back in a calming motion and saying over and over that it was going to be okay. Right before Harry fell asleep he said,

"Nothing will ever be okay in my life."

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Meanwhile, Sadie sat in the office and started to get to know her brother. He said he was from London, born and raised. He said that he wanted to get to know his family because when he turned 17 he saw his appearance changed. But then this man contacted him and his name was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian DUMBledore. Finally, Sadie was excused from the day's classes as was Harry.

"Not like he was going to go to classes anyway," hissed Sadie and left the office with Brian behind her.

A/N: What a long chapter! R&R! Thanks

A/N2: Okay a lot of my reviewers have been saying that I just brought DUMBledore into the situation. When I read those reviews I realised that I forgot to post the chapter that showed how DUMBledore came back to life. So many people needed him that ancient magic brought him back. I am really sorry for the inconvenience and the confusion. Thanks for sticking with me through this.

Hermione


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Brothers, Sisters, and One Pain In The Neck

Chapter 5: Brothers, Sisters, and One Pain In The Neck

Over the next week Sadie spent a lot of time getting to know Brian. Harry ignored Brian and when Sadie was with Brian he would avoid both of them. Brian was an Auror for the Ministry, one of the top ones since Mad-Eye was forced to retire. Even though Harry wanted to be an auror he gave up that dream because Brian was what he was. Sadie and Harry had daily fights in the common room and everyone had already gotten used to the screaming voices. But, today it was way different.

"Why can't you just get used to him," screamed Sadie.

"Because I don't really think that he is my brother," replied Harry at the top of his lungs.

"Why can't you just get to know him? He acts and sounds just like us," yelled Sadie.

"Because I don't want to have another sibling," Harry retorted.

"Why can't you just get used to him," screeched Sadie.

"I already got used to you! Doesn't that count for something," yelped Harry angrily. Sadie didn't respond, she walked up to Harry and she slapped him across the face, she shrieked and went down the stairs into the Slytherin Girl's Dormitory. Pansy and Millicent were there when Sadie jumped on her bed and started crying, she was babbling nonsense about asinine brothers and selfish macho pigs.

"Oh come on honey, he will come around soon," whispered Pansy comfortingly.

"It's not the same," sobbed Sadie.

Upstairs

Harry was still standing in the middle of the common room with his hand resting where Sadie had slapped him. He was absolutely shocked that she had done that because Sadie was always the one who held her temper back best out of the two. But who told her that it was right to slap him. It was just plain wrong. Draco and Blaise came up from behind him and led him down to the bottom of the Boy's Dormitory staircase and into their room. Harry was so out of it they literally had to have carry half drag him down the stairs. If they didn't touch him he probably still would've been holding his cheek in the middle of the common room. He missed lunch and dinner and didn't do anything. He just stayed in the same position. If they Potter twins were alike in only one way, it would've been that they were stubborn. They were gifted in that area. And in a battle with Voldemort that was a great thing. But between siblings, it was dangerous, disastrous, and absolutely insane.

A/N: I'm so sorry you guys, I am in AP classes and we get double the work and double the projects which means double the time, double the brain power used and double the stress. I know it's short and meaningless and I'm sorry. I'll try to do better next time. Now it is 3:00 in the morning and I have to get to school by 7:15. Wish me luck, tomorrow we are taking an AP Math test.

Hermione


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Bringing the Three Potters Together, Or At Least Trying To

Chapter 6: Bringing the Three Potters Together, Or At Least Trying To

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while it is all Tracy's fault.

Tracy: I RESENT THAT!

Hermione: That's okay you'll live. Anyway, I'll continue now smirks It is not as good as I want it to be! Anyway, Tracy and I will update everyday for the next nine days because it is SPRING VACATION!

Tracy: YEAHHHHHHHH…

Hermione: Tracy gets way too excited about these things.

Tracy: HHHHHHHHHHH…..

Hermione: Anyway, enjoy!

Tracy: HHHHHHHHHHH…

Disclaimer: I don't own and I'm not in denial, I know I don't own it! Sad, I know, I told you I'm not in denial.

After the incident Harry stayed as far away from Sadie as he possibly could while still; having to go to the same classes, be in the same house, and eat meals together. Brian always sat at the head table and to people in the other houses he was just a guest of Dumbledore's. But to Harry he was a nightmare.

"Hi Harry," said Brian in an attempt to get Harry to talk to him in the middle of the Entrance Hall. Harry ignored him and walked out the front doors and proceeded to walk towards the lake. Brian seemed to know where he was going and let him get a little bit ahead and then started to trail Harry. Being who Harry was, he knew he was being followed and stopped abruptly, leaving Brain startled.

"He's good," muttered Brian as he walked up to Harry. "How did you know I was behind you," asked Brian. He seemed genuinely curious so Harry answered.

"I am the Boy-Who-Freaking-Lived. I had to undergo training and I have very advanced senses and reflexes," said Harry. Brian wanted to test this out. He let Harry get to the lake and sit on his favorite lake. Harry seemed out of it while staring at the lake. Brian threw a stunning spell at Harry. Harry seemed to know it was coming and quickly turned around, saw it, jumped off the rock and dodged it.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you, you psycho," said Harry angrily as he brushed off his cloak.

"Testing you out. You're good by the way," said Brian. Harry was left staring open mouthed at the leaving shadow of Brian.

2 months later

Harry and Sadie finally made up. Brian and Sadie and Harry acted as if they were family. Brian wanted to know what house he would be in. He put it on his head and about a minute later it said Hufflepuff, which surprised the twins immensely. They thought that he was going to be a Gryffindor, to which he said,

"The hat said that I was only 25 Gryffindor and 75 Hufflepuff." Professor Dumbledore was smiling all the while, which was sort of weird because Sadie and Harry were actually pretty upset with him. The only reason that the Headmaster was still so happy was because he had Brian on his side. But when you had Potter people pissed off with you, no matter how small, you had problems and should fear for your life. Anyway, it was a couple of weeks later when Dumbledore said that they should go pack because they were having Christmas at Headquarters. They packed and were back at Headquarters in the next hour. That is when they say a girl of about 17 standing in the parlor, looking absolutely dumbstruck. That is when Brian came out of the fireplace and looked at her. Dumbledore then hopped happily out of the fireplace and brushed off the non-existent soot off of his robes. Sadie, Harry, and Brian turned all in step with each other and looked, cough cough, glared at Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore," asked the girl. She had beautiful long red hair and sparkling hazel eyes.

"Kids this is your sister Kairi Emmeline," said Dumbledore brightly. ALL.HELL.BROKE.LOOSE. Brian was comforting Sadie who started sobbing on the floor. Brian had tears rolling down his cheeks. Harry looked about ready to PUNCH Dumbledore. Kairi just looked confused.

"I'm their what," exclaimed Kairi.

"She's our what," Harry yelled facing Dumbledore.

"You're their sister, she's your sister," Dumbledore said looking pointedly at each person. Sadie got up and ran out of the room. Brian ran after. Kairi looked pale and as if she was about to faint. Harry was just plain pissed off.

"HOW MANY MORE SIBLINGS DO WE HAVE ELSE DUMBLEDORE!" Harry screamed.

"A couple," and that was it. Harry stalked out of the room and went into his room and didn't come out for days. First to talk to Kairi was Brian, then Sadie, and Harry was still brooding. He was in his room for a week for a reason only he understood.

HARRY POV

I can't believe that…that…that old coot Dumbledore hid my sister, then my brother, then my other sister, then there are a few more. How many is a few? How many children did my mother have? And when am I going to meet them? I don't trust Dumbledore, not one bit. Because if he could have hidden parts of my family, what the bloody hell else could he hide. I mean really, Merlin! Brian is knocking on my door and I don't understand what their problem is! I know I'm taking this a little bit hard but, I grew up in an abused family thinking that I was a worthless freak and then these people come up out of no where and claim to be my family. And apparently a few are still in hiding "for their safety" Dumbledore said. Safety my arse! I am the Boy-Who-Fucking-Lived and I know I'm not that safe from Dumbledore but I mean really, if Voldemort doesn't know they exist how are they not safe. If Brian doesn't stop knocking on my freaking door I will kick his sorry arse. Okay I'm coming out, only if it _**is**_ to kick Brian's ass!

A/N: Hermione: Okay people

Tracy: You know the drill

Lily: Unless you have memory loss

Hermione: Do you

Tracy: I think you do

Lily: Okay here's a recap

Hermione: Read

Tracy: And

Lily: Review

Hermione: This is

Tracy: Hermione

Lily: Tracy

Hermione: and Lily saying

Tracy Lily Hermione: Goodbye until next time

Lily: If you have stayed this long I am amazed by your patience! Here's an award and plaque! Go you!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Feet Flying, Christmas-Present Buying

Chapter 7: Feet Flying, Christmas-Present Buying

A/N: I wrote this while on the train so if this is not good I am extremely sorry. Please R&R even if it is a flame!

Kairi was now sitting at the kitchen table of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place talking to Brian.

"Harry us the short tempered one," said Brian.

"I gathered that," said Kairi with a snort.

"Good or I would be worried about you," answered back Brian with a soft laugh.

"Then Sadie is the kind and friendly one, though she is on the sensitive side," said Brian.

"Again, I gathered that when she started sobbing, thank you Captain Obvious," replied Kairi.

"Oh you're the snappy one, aren't you," questioned Brian.

"Yep born and raised," answered Kairi and now they were both laughing hysterically. Then Harry entered and looked in the fridge. He grabbed an apple.

(A/N: Yah, has anyone noticed that in Grimmauld Place that they don't have a fridge or a freezer?! They couldn't transfigure it because food is one of the five Principle Exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration. You can transfigure food, you can make more of the same thing if you've got some, but you can't make inedible food edible. So how did they eat nothing that was spoilt?!) He tossed it from hand to hand and grabbed a pitcher of pumpkin juice and poured himself a cup. He then promptly went back upstairs.

"Okay then," said Kairi, who was giggling. They both laughed.

"And I am the protective older brother," said Brian, puffing out his chest proudly and striking a pose.

"If you were supposed to protect us and save our lives, we would all be dead right now," said Kairi with a sarcastic snort and eventually laugh.

"Well aren't you the class clown," said Brian sarcastically.

"Yah, born and raised," said Kairi. Then Sadie screamed for Brian and he ran up the stairs three at a time. There was Sadie and Harry battling in the middle of the hallway. And it wasn't Sadie that screamed for Brian, it was Ginny Weasley. She pulled him over and said "They were and still are screaming at each other. Please get them to stop. They're fighting because of Kairi," and Brian walked over to them.

"Well it's not my fault I can't be nice! She just popped up out of no where," screamed Harry.

"Well she's our sister you twit, I'm sure that she is the last of them," screeched Sadie, pointing to herself, Harry, Brian, and then Kairi.

"No Dumbledore said there were a couple more. I wonder how many more there are. Maybe 15!" yelped Harry. That is when Sadie screamed "jerk!" and kicked Harry in the left shin. Then she walked away crying and upset. Brian went to help Harry and Kairi went to calm Sadie down a few notches. Brian helped a shocked Harry to his room where a bitten apple lay on the ground and a half-full glass of pumpkin juice sat on the nightstand. In the other room, Kairi was holding a crying Sadie. Finally Sadie fell asleep and so did Harry, and the older siblings were back at the kitchen table.

"See what I mean," said Brian.

"Ditto," said Kairi before turning in for the night. Brian stayed for a little longer and then went upstairs, but neither of the older siblings slept, while the twins slept restlessly.

The Next Morning

It was Christmas Eve and Tonks was happily coming down the stairs when she tripped and fell flat on her face. That was her trademark. Of course! Kairi helped her up and they both went into the kitchen. Sadie was on one end, Harry was on the other end. Brian was sitting there looking stressed.

'What a good way to start the morning!' thought Kairi with a snort.

"I am going Christmas Present shopping in Hogsmeade, anyone want to come with me," asked an unusually chipper Brian.

"I've got to," said Harry and Sadie at the time. Kairi and Brian laughed. Half an hour later Brian, Harry, and Sadie appartated into Hogsmeade Village. Harry immediately headed for Quality Quidditch Supplies, while Sadie ran to Honeydukes. Brian laughed and went to the Three Broomsticks, to get some Butterbeer and then to Honeydukes. Then, Harry and Sadie switched shops. About an hour later, Harry and Sadie asked to go to Diagon Alley.

"Fine," said Brian and they apparated into Diagon Alley. Harry went to Flourish and Blotts for some reason Sadie waited outside the door. When Harry came out, Sadie went in. Finally they were both done and ready to go back home. Then both of them went upstairs to wrap their last minute gifts. Brian laughed at their antics and then went to wrap his gifts. He put the paper down and the gifts and waved his wand. Done! After

doing this much hard work, he went to go take a nap. Little did he know, that when he woke up there would be a full out battle in the middle of the living room. The battle of one set of the Potter twins.

A/N: A couple of anonymous people have been asking me why I make such short chapters. It is because I have such a busy person and this is last on my list and my responsibilities of course come first. Also, a lot of people have also been asking me when the last of the kids are going to be introduced. They also asked how many kids are there going to be. If you reread the story I have dropped little hints especially in this chapter and the first. The first one to e-mail or review me the number of kids that they think there are going to be and they are correct, get mentioned in the next chapter. Good luck!

Hermione


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Christmas and Hogwarts

Chapter 8: Christmas and Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

A/N: I know that I said there was going to be a battle of the Potter Twins, but Brian woke up around midnight because of that. It happened, it's just that I decided to sip that and go straight to Christmas morning and no one fights on Christmas! (NOT) R&R

Christmas was filled with food, presents, and laughter. Everyone made up and finally everyone was getting along. It was the day after Christmas and the gang was going back to Hogwarts. They were flooing to Hogwarts and when they got there they went to their dorms. Brian to the Hufflepuff dorms, Harry and Sadie to the Slytherin dorms, and Kairi got sorted into Ravenclaw so she was going to the Ravenclaw dorms. She had to take classes with the Seventh year Ravenclaws so she had no homework but a lot to catch up on. She missed the whole first half of her seventh year and this was NEWT year. Hermione and Ron and Ginny went to the Gryffindor dorms and then Hermione went to help Kairi study. OF COURSE!

2 WEEKS LATER

Dumbledore had just called the Potters into his office.

"These are the last of the Potter children. Twins, a boy and a girl. Their names are Amanda Melaina and Justin Thomas. Please be nice and he opened the door. Amanda had long straight black hair and bright eyes that were a dark green mixed with hazel. Justin had short cut red hair and light green eyes, a little bit off the color from Harry's. They looked about 13. After all of the Potters were reunited gold light surrounded them.

2 years later

Nothing interesting happened to the Potter kids by then. They went into training and no one saw them for two years except for each other and their trainer. Then they came back for Bill and Fleur's wedding. It happened a year earlier than it was supposed to but that was okay. Kairi and Amanda were bridesmaids, apparently those two new Fleur from France and they were good friends, since Amanda did attend Beaxbatons and so did Kairi.

THE DAY OF THE WEDDING

That morning Fleur came down the stairs in a beautiful flowery white wedding dress. It had a small train with a design around the edges in lace. Her shimmery hair hung down in ringlets and she looked absolutely beautiful. Her maid of honor was in blue and her bridesmaids were in lavender. Her sister Gabrielle was her made of honor and Chantelle (Fleur's best friend from Beauxbatons), Amanda, Kairi, and Ginny were her bridesmaids. Bill looked handsome and he had his hair cut ("Finally," they heard Mrs. Weasley say from the crowd.). His best man was Charlie, his brother and the grooms men were Harry, Ron, Fred, and George. The ceremony was beautiful and they had the flower girl be Chantelle's little sister Brielle. She was a gorgeous little girl of 6 and she had to throw rose petals along the aisle. She was so cute with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes filled with mirth and excitement. Everything went perfectly and the ring bearer was Bill's cousin Cameron. He was so cute at the age of 7 and he dropped the rings and he had to pick them up and then run the rest of the way. His blushing surpassed his hair color as a Weasley. Then the wedding was over and there was a tent in the backyard for the reception. They were talking and laughing and dancing until Death Eaters apparated in and then the Potters sprung into battle. BAM!

A/N: No one reviewed and no one guessed so no one gets mentioned! (insert evil cackle here) Anyway please R&R!

Hermione and Lily, Tracy is eating some peanut butter out of a jar.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Finale

Chapter 9: The Finale

A/N: Here is to everyone that reviewed:

creative-writing-girl13

Ranibow2007

KaitsSlytherin

power214063

hpnut1

MonicaBlack: Thank you for saying that my story makes no sense! Yah, read it now! Booyah!

harry1234

Since this is the last chapter I wanted to break it to you guys. This is the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I own the plot, I don't own anything else, I don't even own this computer!

And on with the last chapter!

Voldemort was at the front of the Death Eater rebellion. The Potters: First was Brian, Kairi, Harry, Sadie, Amanda, and Justin were at the front of the light side. For some reason Dumbledore wasn't there. Anyway, Voldemort started to speak.

"Who are these six children that vary in age but not in appearance," said Voldemort in a menacingly curious way. Then the Potter children started to speak.

"We aren't children," started Brian.

"We are actually," continued Kairi.

"Highly trained fighters," picked up Harry.

"With many powers," continued Sadie.

"That you couldn't," picked up Amanda.

"Dream of having," finished Justin with a smirk.

"What is this, the Potter children choir," asked Voldemort with an evil laugh.

"Well if," started Justin.

"It was," continued Amanda.

"We would," said Sadie.

"Sing way," continued Harry.

"Way better," admonished Kairi.

"Than you," finished Brian.

"Fight," screamed Voldemort and the 'Dead Munchers' as Justin and Amanda liked to call them started firing random Avada Kadevra's all over the place. Many people fell. One of them who fell was Professor McGonagall and Ron and Hermione started firing spells really fast because she was their head of house. Nobody in the Potter family was in Gryffindor though they liked Professor McGonagall and fought for her. Then Professor Sprout was killed. Brian was in a rage. He was cursing or trying to curse every dead muncher in sight. Then each head of house was killed. Scratch Snape that is. All of them were in a rage because someone they knew or were friends with was killed. Finally, the only people who were standing were Tonks, Remus, the Potter kids, Voldemort, and Draco Mal-ferret were still standing. Since second year, his dueling had greatly improved. But he still wasn't good enough to take down Tonks and Remus single-handedly. He was down 50 seconds into the fight.

'Ha ha Mal-ferret,' thought Harry.

'He was mean but he didn't deserve to die. But when he became a dead muncher he definitely deserved to die. Ha, bye-bye Malfoy,' thought Sadie menacingly.

"We have almost everyone down," said Voldemort. The Potter kids were raging. Sadie's old and new friends were dead. Harry's old and new friends were dead. Brian, Kairi, Amanda, and Justin's old and new friends were gone. Harry was on the brink of insanity. The others were on the brink of temper loss. Harry was miles past that.

"Oh come on little Harry," teased Voldemort.

"BIG! MISTAKE!" said Harry in a deathly whisper. And all at one the Potter kids shouted the killing curse. It was all over. After looking around they whispered together

"And everyone on the battle field is dead," then they went around and checked every single one. Since Hogwarts was empty they went down into the kitchens and got something to eat. None of this sunk in yet, and it probably wouldn't until morning. No one, though, saw Dumbledore standing there after taking off a disillusionment charm off of himself and walking away from the scene.


End file.
